


An Alternate reality Klance

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: A bright light, then darkness.That’s all Keith remembers“Keith!” Screamed a voice.What...I know that voice…“Lance?” Keith asked“Oh course silly! Who else would it be? Sorry I interrupted your brooding session though” Laughed LanceBut it wasn't Lance he looked like he lance seemed like lance (a bit more friendly towards him though ignoring the brooding comment). But he had blue glowing scales on his body and a...a...tail.“Who are you!?” Keith yelled“Wow you don’t remember your own boyfriend rude” Lance not Lance snickered“Boyfriend? What..?” Keith stuttered he could feel his cheeks going pink.OrKeith somehow disappears into an alternative reality where Lance is a merman and they are boyfriends. And the Keith from that reality ends up swapping with our Keith





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a head cannon my sister had that I thought was pretty darn neat so I made this here you go

A bright light, then darkness.

That’s all Keith remembers 

When he woke up he gazed around at his surroundings. He seemed to be at some sort of beach?   
There wasn’t really anyone there…. The sky was gray with clouds and He saw heaps of rock pools and started climbing on them. 

Where’s is he? He thought. He sat down on a rock trying to get his head around it all. Did Team Voltron know? If so where were they worried? Are they trying to find him? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden splashing.   
“Keith!” Screamed a voice.   
What...I know that voice…  
“Lance?” Keith asked   
“Of course silly! Who else would it be? Sorry I interrupted your brooding session though” Laughed Lance  
But it wasn't Lance, he looked like he lance seemed like Lance (a bit more friendly towards him though ignoring the brooding comment). But he had blue glowing scales on his body and a...a...tail.   
“Who are you!?” Keith yelled   
“Wow you don’t remember your own boyfriend rude” Lance, not Lance snickered   
“Boyfriend? What..?” Keith stuttered he could feel his cheeks going pink.  
He would never admit it but he did like Lance for some time now but he had a feeling this wasn't the Lance he knew, maybe it was the tail that gave it away.   
“Are you feeling ok Keith?” Lance, not Lance questioned   
“Where am I?” Keith asked  
“Ahhh Tamarin” Lance not Lance answered   
“Tamarin...what I've never been here before in my life I was in space with Voltron now I'm here???” Keith said thinking out loud   
“Space ...Voltron??? I think you should see a doctor” Lance, not Lance said worriedly   
“No..I’m not crazy” Keith muttered.  
How could he communicate to his team?  
“My communicator it could still work!” Keith yelled with excitement.  
“Ok…..” Lance said know sounding very worried.  
Keith wasn't wearing his armor but he always carried he communicator with him. He fished it out of his pocket, Pidge said it work anywhere and he trusted Pidge a lot when it came to this kind of things.  
“Come on Pidge” Keith whispered while trying to call team Voltron.  
“Keith!” On his communicator, it showed team Voltron in the control room in the castle. Lance, not Lance’s eyes went wide “It worked..?” He stuttered very confusedly. “Yes, it worked!” Keith exclaimed happily. “Where are you?” Shiro asked. “I think I'm on earth?” Keith responded but it was more of a question. “WHAT!” They all said. “Yeah, I’m at some sort of beach with Merman Lance”. “Lance!” Yelled a voice from the back he looked more closely at the face that the voice came from and it was..him. “W..what?” Keith questioned. “Aha!” Pidge yelled, “Keith has swapped places with himself from an alternate reality!”. Keith’s eyes went wide. “I’m in an alternate reality…”


	2. Oh dang things are getting spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about ways to get them back, Lance and Keith blush heaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot more hits then I thought it would to be honest. Thanks!

“Keith…” Whispers the merman. “So you're not my Keith?” He asked. “No I’m not and you're not my Lance” Keith replied softly. “Oh..when will he be back?” He asked with a pout. “Let me check” Keith responded. He looked his communicator screen and realized they had all been listening. and you’re not my Lance. Ohno, he thought. Everyone but Lance and the other Keith was laughing. Lance stood there with a bright pink face and Keith from the different reality looked very confused. “Why are you laughing” Keith from a different reality asked.  
“Cause he said my lance,” Allura said in between giggles.  
“So My Lance said my Keith because to me he is mine” Keith from a different reality said.  
“What do you mean?” Hunk asked  
“Well he's my boyfriend,”he said with a smile.  
OHNO OHNO Keith thought.  
Now both he and lance had bright pink faces and lance from an alternative reality had a huge smile of his face and was giggling to himself.  
“Oh, so that's not the case in this reality” Keith from alternative reality said in a small tone.  
“He’s my rIVAL”Lance screeched.  
The others couldn't help but laugh again.  
“The rival you're obsessed with” Hunk laughed.  
Lance covered his face.  
“Okay so as much as I'd like to start talking about klance, we need to get at the problem at hand, how to get our Keith back,” Pidge said.  
“Yes of course…..wait Klance?” Keith asked.  
Voltron can travel through different realities, can’t it? Pidge asked Coran  
“Yes, of course, it can” Coran answered.  
“So we would be able to travel to the reality that Keith is in and swap...Keith's” Pidge said “that’s probably the weirdest thing I've ever said” She muttered.  
“Yes that should work” Coran replied  
“How long would it take?” Pidge asked.  
“Well we would need to find which reality Keith is in and a place to go through the portal so about 3 days” Allura answered.  
“Three days!” Yelled Keith.  
“What!” Lance exclaimed.  
“Awwww you gonna miss him!” Hunk said  
“No...I’m..j.just thinking about…..what we will do if Prince Lotor attacks” Lance stuttered nervously.  
“Sure,” Pidge said sarcastically.  
“I MEAN IT!” Lance yelled.  
“Anyway” Allura started “We should start working on the wormhole, we will call you, Keith when we are done”  
“Ok…” said Keith.  
“Stay safe Keith!” Hunk yelled  
Keith smiled “I’ll try”.  
“Bye Keith see you soon! Love Ya!” Lance from an alternative reality said with a wink. “Y..you t...oo” Keith from an alternative reality stuttered, now bright pink, very aware of everyone staring at him.  
Then the screen went black.  
“Well looks like I’ll be here awhile,” Keith said. 

 

~Meanwhile~  
(Author's note, I am just going to call him Keith for now thanks!)  
“So I guess you can go in Keith's room into we can get you back to your reality, if you need anything or have any questions just ask!” Allura said  
“Ok,” Keith muttered. Just like the normal Keith, he was very socially awkward. Lance looked at him it was so weird seeing Keith but knowing it’s not Keith. He looked like normal Keith, he had the same stupid mullet the same stupid dazzling pretty eyes and the same stupid…..wait what? He had been developing feelings for Keith for a while now, and he would be lying saying he didn’t like him but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
“LANCE BUDDY!” Hunk yelled in his face.  
“W..what jeez what the heck Hunk,” Lance said.  
“Well we were talking to you and you completely spaced out!” Hunk replied clearly annoyed.  
“Errr sorry Hunk” Lance answered  
“It’s fine,” Hunk said with a sigh.  
“What were ya thinking about?” Pidge asked with a sneaky grin on her face.  
“Nothing” Lance muttered he started feeling himself going pink. AGAIN!!! URGH, Lance thought to himself.  
“Are you thinking about Keith?” Giggled Pidge.  
“N.NO SHUT UP PIDGE!!!” Lance screamed  
“Wow calm down” Pidge laughed.  
“Can someone show me where to go?” Keith asked.  
“yES” Lance screeched and started walking over to Keith ignoring the others laughing, he just needed an excuse to get outta there.  
As they walked to Keith's room it was uncomfortably quiet and Lance felt very awkward.  
“So what’s your reality like?” Lance asked trying to break the tension.  
“Well it’s a lot different, I mean for starters you’re a merman” Keith laughed.  
“Ha must be weird seeing me with legs,” Lance said.  
“Yeah it is and seeing you with normal ears and no scales is very strange thing” Keith replied.  
“So you live on earth,” Lance asked.  
“Yeah, I live next to the beach too” Keith replied with a far away look on his face.  
“That must be awesome,” Lance said with a smile.  
“Yeah, it’s where I meet you” Keith replied smiling “While not you but you from a different reality”.  
“Ha yeah,” Lance said feeling even more awkward.  
“Well, heres Keith’s room Lance said, “Make yourself at home!”  
“Thanks” Keith replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Pinning and flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to get some backstory on the other realities Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at flirting

“So this means aliens are real right!?” Keith asked Pidge with an excited look on his face.   
“Yeah! Well in this reality but I'm not sure about your reality” Pidge said  
“Awww,” Keith said slumping in his chair.   
“You know, Keith from this reality is half alien,” Pidge said trying to cheer him up.  
“That’s awesome!” Keith replied gleaming like a six-year-old told that was told they can get a new toy.   
“Yeah wanna hear my other theories?” Pidge replied.   
“Of course! What do you think about Mothman?” Keith said with a grin as they ran to Pidges room.   
~Meanwhile~   
“So in a different reality, I’m in a team of space superheroes who defend the universe in space! Lance exclaimed.  
“Yeah basically,” Keith said with a looped smile. He reminded him so much of Lance, maybe cause he was Lance, Well he isn't actually Lance...this is way too confusing Keith thought to himself.   
“Wow,” Lance said with a huge smile.  
“Sooooo,” Keith said not knowing what to say.  
“What is your relationship with your Lance like?” Lance asked with a smirk.  
“Ahhhh well were umm rivals but then we're friends sometimes….it’s really confusing” Keith answered.   
“Ok” Lance replied with a mysterious grin.  
“What?!” Keith demanded.  
“It’s just you both sounded like how we did at first and also about the whole rivalry thing, we used to be rivals to” Lance answered.  
“Really? Is that a thing in every reality?” Keith said.  
“Who knows?” Lance laughed.  
“What do you mean you were rivals you seem to get along fine” Keith said.  
“It’s complicated” Lance replied with a sigh.  
“Well I've got heaps of time” Keith replied back with a small smile.  
“Ok” replied Lance.   
“Merpeople and humans have never get along. You could say we are rivals” Lance said raising an eyebrow as Keith blushed. “Humans put mermaids in aquariums and science labs to study, which merpeople hate by the way, and merpeople drown any humans they see” Lance continued.   
“But you didn't drown me from your reality. Why?” Keith asked.  
“Well...this..is gonna sound cheesy, but because...I...f..fell in love” Lance stammered his face beetroot red.   
This was sounding very cheesy, but he wanted to hear the rest.   
"It's fine continue please," Keith said.  
"Ok," Lance replied.

Lances Memory of how it happened  
~Cue the flashback music~   
Lance loved watching the humans. They were just so….interesting. He knew he was supposed to hate them but he just couldn’t. He would watch them as they set up little umbrellas and picnic blankets and run around, talk and swim all day. At night couples would walk along the shore holding hands, smiling at each other and just being so happy enjoying each others company. He wanted that. And then he met him. He saw him walking along the shore late one night climbing on the rocks. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. At first, they look extremely deep blue, then he realized they were a beautiful shade of purple. His eyes are at first startling and immediately noticeable and very unusual and striking. He had dark black bangs and long hair that fell onto his shoulders. He looked well built and handsome but there was one problem. He had legs. And Lance didn’t. Should I talk to him? No, we're rivals! But he’s so cute! Urgh! He argued with himself. His body moved against his will. “Hey, cutie!” Lance flirted.   
“Wha ..what!?” Keith stammered to shocked to move. OHNO I SHOULD'VE OF SAID THAT I SHOULD BEEN CASUAL WHY DO YOU NEVER START CAUSAL!!! Lance screamed in his head.   
“Are you a merman?” Keith asked, “I didn’t think they existed”.   
“I know I seem like a dream but I’m as real as can be,” He said with a wink. THAT WAS A HORRIBLE LINE Lance thought to himself AHHHHHH.   
“Why do you keep attempting to flirt with me?” Keith asked annoyed.   
“Ummm..well” Lance stuttered as he could feel all his confidence crumble.   
“How do I know you won’t drown me?” Keith asked glaring his eyes at him if looks could kill he would be dead.   
“I would never!” Lance said, “you're too cute to drown!” WHY DID I SAY THAT?   
Keith frowned and scrunched up his eyebrows. I'm done for Lance thought to himself.  
“Okay," Keith hesitated "you don’t kill me I won’t kill you.”  
“Deal!” Lance said happily as he shook Keith's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smol adorable beans.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!


	4. OHNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Lance missed Keith.  
Sure there was the other reality Keith but he kinda just hung out in Keith's room. He only really came for meals. What would it be like when his Keith did come back? Would he tell him how he felt? Or would it be too awkward to talk to him, since they found out there together in another reality? Keith probably hated being helpless right now. He wondered what is doing right now? His thoughts were interrupted by the alarms blaring in his ears. “PALADINS HURRY TO YOUR HANGARS WERE UNDER ATTACK!” Allura yelled over the intercom. How will they form Voltron? Lance thought as he ran to the red lion.  
The red lion.  
Keith’s lion.  
SHut up thoughts about Keith! he told himself.  
“Alright Red let’s kick some ass”.

Everything went so quickly.  
One moment everything was under control the next moment Prince Lotor had invaded the castle.  
Keith.  
Ohno! Lance thought to himself. He has to help him!  
He flew Red to the castle as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough. Keith was gone.  
Prince Lotor most likely thought it was the Keith from this reality. Ohno Ohno Lance endlessly repeated those words in his head. It’s his fault, he should've been defending Keith.  
They all went back to the castle. “We should call our Keith and tell him” Allura announced. Everyone was silent. “I’ll do it,” Lance said. “Thank you, Lance, but we’ll do it together. They all nodded and Hunk patted Lance on the back. “It’s going to be ok buddy” Hunk said with a half smile. “Thanks, Hunk”. But he knew it wouldn’t because he knew exactly how he would react if he lost Keith and it is not well.

~Meanwhile~  
“So you eat the same thing all the time?” Lance asked shocked.  
“Yeah, basically Hunk tries to mix it up every now and again but….” Keith stuttered  
“But it’s not the same is it,” Lance asked with a looped smile.  
“Yeah,” Keith said with a sigh.  
RING RING RING  
“Oh it’s my communicator,” Keith said as he pulled it out his pocket. “Hey guys,” Keith said, “What’s the stats?”  
“Keith we need to…..discuss something with you and….the other realities Lance,” Allura said sadly. Ohno something happened Keith thought. He checked all the faces on his screen. Lance check. Hunk check. Pidge check. Shiro check. Allura check. Coran check. He breathed a sigh of relief. They're ok. What a second. Where is he? Oh no.  
“What is it?” Keith asked nervously. Lance leaning over his shoulder.  
“We...were under attack and…...Prince Lotor came….He took….the other realties Keith” Allura informed with a shaky voice.  
“What do you mean he was taken!?” Lance from the other reality demanded.  
“Prince Lotor took him, prisoner, thinking that it’s our Keith” Shiro responded.  
“What will they do to him? Will he be ok?” Lance asked looking close to tears.  
“We don’t know,” Shiro said with a sigh.  
“Can you get him back?” He asked.  
“We're going to try our best to” He responded.  
Tears started to fall down Lance's face. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. He began to cry uncontrollably. “No no no” Lance whimpered in between tears. Keith didn’t know what to do. He’s crying I need to do something! Keith thought to himself.  
“It’s going to be okay they're going to get him back,” Keith said trying to sound reassuring. Lance wrapped both his arms around Keith in a hug and tears and snot wet Keith's top.  
“We need to start taking action,” Shiro said to the team “Let’s start now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the evil laugh  
> MAW HA HA HA
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry bout short chapter but suspense!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do a rescue mission for keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter.  
> Or am I?  
> MAW HA HA

“For the last time” Keith whimpered “I’m not the Keith you think I am”. He had been tortured for hours now. The bright light blinded his eyes, his head was pounding and all of his body ached in agonizing pain. “Nice try red paladin” The druid laughed “but we're not idiots.”  
“That’s what you think” Keith snarled as he spat spit and blood in their face.  
“Give him another round of electric shocks,” The druid said as she walked out of the room.  
Keiths screams echoed in the chamber. 

~Meanwhile~  
“Do you really think they can get him back?” Lance asked with a sniffle. This was the first time he had talked since he heard the news. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
“Yes, I think they can” Keith replied trying to lift his spirits.  
Lance replied with a slight nod.  
“It’s gonna be ok, I promise,” Keith said to him.  
“I hope so” Lance whimpered. “Do..do you think they are..hurting him?” Lance stuttered with a small voice.  
Keith knew for certain they would be hurting him but he didn’t want to tell Lance that, but Lance deserved the truth.  
“Unfortunately….it’s..ummm...most..likely...that they are” Keith answered. Lance's lips quivered and he looked like he was going to burst into tears again. “He’ll be okay, he’s strong,” Lance said trying to convince himself. “So I'll stay strong too”.  
~Meanwhile~  
They had been discussing the plan to get the other realities Keith back for hours now and they were finally ready.  
Lance was determined to get Keith back. Both Keiths.  
He missed His hot-headed anger, his annoying mullet, he missed their banter, he missed everything about him. Sometimes he would pass the training deck half expecting to see Keith training, then when he would remember he wasn’t here and he would quickly look away and try to convince himself he would see him soon.  
He sighed as he walked to the command room. They were going to call and check on Keith and the other Lance and make sure they were okay and tell them the plan.  
“So have you worked out a plan yet?” Keith asked.  
“Yes, we have” Allura replied in a completely serious tone. It was nothing like the first call they made, everyone laughing and blushing. Now everyone was completely serious and tension hung in the air. He looks at the screen and he saw the other Lance. It was like looking in a mirror except for the fact he had glowing scales decorating his skin, blue ears, and a tail. He had tear stains on his face and looked exactly like Lance after he had been crying hard out.  
“Well let’s hear it then,” Keith said.  
“.........So then after we get the other Keith we will open the wormhole and…..swap Keith's” Shiro explained. Lance had zoned out for most of it and that was the only part he had actually heard properly.  
“So how long will that take?” Lance, from an alternative reality, demanded.  
“Well should be opening the wormhole in 2 hours if everything goes to plan” Allura responded with a smile.  
Lance, from an alternative reality, eyes lit up.  
“Okay that sounds good” Keith commented, “I’ll see you all soon then”.  
The screen went black.  
“Gear up Paladins” Shiro announced.  
They didn’t need to be twice. 

He was actually really worried but also really excited. He was going to get Keith back! But it could go wrong. Focus on the positive! But what if……what if the plan didn’t work? Lance thought. What is he’s already de...no no don’t think that he told himself. Thinking positive POSITIVE he told himself. 

Alright, Pidge has located his location I'll go with Lance and we’ll get Keith. “Pidge guide us, Hunk you protect her” Shiro ordered  
“Yes, sir” Hunk said as he straightened up. (ha straight)

“This way” Shiro whispered to Lance. “Pidge open the doors” Lance said. “On it!” Pidge responded. The door slide open. “Nice job Pidge,” Lance said. Ohno. He saw Keith but he was not looking too good. He was chained to a table and unconscious. “Let’s go,” Lance told Shiro as he shoots the chains and grabbed Keith. “Yep,” Shiro said quickly as he ran over to help him carry Keith.  
Once they got everyone back to the ship they examined Keith from an alternative reality. “We’ll need to put him in a healing pod” Allura announced to the team. “Well let’s do it then!” Lance spluttered. The team called Keith again. “We got him, but he’s injured we are putting him in the healing pod” Lance demurred. “ok …” Keith mumbled. “So we will open the wormhole as soon as he’s out” Lance smiled. “Cool, inform me if anything happens” Keith responded. “Will do, see you soon!” Lance said with a wink. “Idiot" Keith muttered as his face turned pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gonna see each other again soon!!!!


	6. THE LAST CHAPTER YO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reunite with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, i had a lot of school work.

“Urgh, where am I?” Keith asked after he came out of the healing pod.   
“The castle of lions” Allura replied.  
“What?” Keith questioned.  
“Space” Lane answered.  
“Oh right,” Keith muttered.   
“Were going to open the wormhole to your reality” Allura told him.  
His face instantly lit up. “Really?” He yelled with a smile. “Yes, do you feel up to it or do you need…” before Allura could finish her sentence Keith interrupted her “NOPE I AM GOOD TO GO LET’S DO THIS” he pumped his fist in the air and nearly fell over. The all laughed.   
“Alright then” Allura giggled.   
Keith couldn’t stop jumping up and down he seemed so jittery, he looked how Lance felt. Lance was so excited to see Keith again it had been so long, well 6 days but that’s ages!!! “Prepare yourselves, paladins,” Allura told them. Suddenly everything the castle went at hyper speed and everything went black. When Lance opened his eyes he saw an amazing beach. Sure the weather wasn’t great, but that meant no one would be there, except for two figures on some rocks. Keith! The castle landed and the door opened. “Keith!” both Lances yelled. “Lance!” Both Keith replied. Lance from an alternative reality leaped up in the air and pushed Keith from an alternative reality into the water. “I missed you too” Keith from an alternative reality laughed Lance from an alternative reality pulled Keith from an alternative reality closer into a kiss. “Well this is awkward” Lance stuttered. “Yeah” Keith replied turning bright pink.   
They stood there looking at the other realities Keith and Lance kissing and hugging and laughing. Keith turned to Lance and said, “So are you gonna kiss me or what?”   
“KeiTH!!!” Lane screeched. “So is that a no..??? Keith asked. “No well I mean if you want me to” Lance stammered. Then Keith leaned in and kissed him. “Took them long enough” Shiro laughed.   
Keith and Lance stood their holding hands with completely red faces.  
“Let’s get back to our reality,” Allura said with a smile.   
“Bye good luck with the whole saving the world thing!” Keith and Lance from an alternative reality yelled happily. They walked into the castle and waved a final goodbye. “Who knew all Keiths had the same stupid haircut” Lance snickered. “Shut up” Keith sneered. They both smiled at each other as the castle flew back into their reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry more to come!
> 
> sorry for short chapter


End file.
